Choosing Sides
by lowri
Summary: A naive detective gets caught between Immortals, Watchers and his own conscience.


Date: Mon, 17 Nov 1997 21:15:43 -0500 ****

Disclaimer: The Highlander universe belongs totally to Panzer/Davis and Rysher Entertainment. I have borrowed their characters without their permission and did not receive any money from this story. I only write for fun; mine and hopefully yours. The Highlander characters in this story are Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson, Amanda, Adam Pierson (Methos), Richie Ryan, and Mike Barrett. Ones that are only mentioned are Don and Christine Salzer, Kalas, Martin, Fitzcairne, and James Horton. My own creations include Marie Salzer, Alex Roethel, Wallace Dirkgaard, Jefferies, Douglas Lanata, Rafe Wilmington and the evil, but never seen, McMasters. I also want to thank my beta readers Maxine Mayer and Lisa Hughes, without whom no one would have ever read my stories. I would like to give an additional thanks to Maxine for coming up with the title. Comments are most welcome at: lwright3@rochester.rr.com

****

Choosing Sides

By Lori Wright

****

Part I

Detective Alexander Roethel was sitting behind the two-way glass observing the woman seated at the table on the other side. She was outwardly calm as if believing that she would soon be released. The fact that she was right, did nothing to improve the detective's foul mood. The McMaster estate had been broken into the night before and this woman had been apprehended just outside the estate grounds. She professed not to know anything, but the detective was positive that she was lying. He did not believe that she had committed the crime herself, but she had some knowledge of who did. She said it was pure coincidence that she was standing outside the estate. He did not believe in coincidences.

The detective's superior was seated just to the right of him, also gazing at the woman. Alexander could tell that his superior was just as frustrated as he was. Captain Dirkgaard's ice cold eyes never left the small woman seated below.

"Alex, she is not going to tell us anything. I believe that she didn't actively participate in the theft. However, she knows exactly who did, I'm sure of it."

As this echoed Alex's own sentiments, he just nodded his head.

"I'm going to release her. I want you on her tail, day and night. Find out who she knows, where they live, and where they go. Do whatever you have to do, but find me the thief." He practically spit the word thief.

As Dirkgaard stood up from his seat, a small dark patch became visible on his wrist. Alex started to question him, but his shirt covered it once more, and he quickly walked out of the small room. Dirkgaard did not allow many personal conversations, and since the moment was lost, Alex promptly forgot about it.

The woman, Miss Marie Salzer, was released at 10:00 AM and she immediately returned to her hotel room. Before her belongings had been given back, Alexander planted a bug within her wallet, and a homing device within her key chain. His supervisor had not been informed of this plan, but he believed it was the best way to keep appraised of her actions. Alexander had already retrieved a bag packed with clothes and took a room just below hers at the same hotel. He removed the receiver and earphones from his bag and put the earphones in his ears. He reclined on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and turned it on. He could hear her talking on the phone. Maybe he should consider a wiretap?

"Come on Dawson, pick it up. Jeez, come on. Oh, hi Joe, Marie here. I've had a little trouble."

Pause.

"I lost Amanda."

Pause

"It wasn't my fault. She broke into this estate in Chicago, and she stole something. I don't know what. But the cops picked me up for questioning since they found me loitering by the place."

Pause.

"I didn't know she had reverted to a life of crime. There was no warning. She hasn't pulled something like this in ages. I was totally unprepared."

Pause.

"They didn't tell me what she took, but the police are very upset. The victim must be very influential, or the object must be very valuable."

Pause.

"I'm still at the hotel. I need some sleep, could you call me back if she's sighted? Thanks, bye Joe."

Alexander could hear her moving around and then there was quiet. He kept the earphones on but ordered some food through room service. He took out a notebook and quickly jotted down pertinent information. He was very methodical in his research. One, another woman, Amanda was responsible for the theft. Two, a Joe Dawson was her contact. A knocking at the door interrupted his contemplation. It was room service. They brought in his food, which he quickly ate. He then decided to catch up on some sleep himself, since he had not slept the night before. He turned the volume up on high so that if she made any move at all, it would wake him.

A ringing phone jarred him out of his slumber. He fumbled over to his phone and picked it up. Then he heard Miss Salzer's voice and realized that the call was in her room. He sat his phone back down.

"Hi Joe."

Pause.

"I can't believe she flew there. I figured she's go to MacLeod or something. I'll get on it right away. Bye."

He heard her put down the phone and then there was some rustling. The phone was picked up once more and she started dialing.

"Hello. This is Marie Salzer, number 284057499. I would like to request a one way flight ticket from O'Hare, Chicago to Logan, Boston. My assignment is Amanda Darrieux. Thanks. Can I also have a cash transfer to account 7333037, bye."

Alexander was in a state of shock. This outfit she worked for sounded very big. He was intrigued. He immediately called his superior.

"She's on her way to Boston. There was a phone conversation to someone named Dawson and he told her to go there."

"I'll find out which flight and have the tickets waiting for you too."

"Also, she belongs to some kind of outfit that just gives her money and makes her plane reservations."

"Don't you worry about that. You just concentrate on following the Salzer woman."

He hung up his phone puzzled as to why this information did not interest his superior. Dirkgaard was a control freak, he always demanded every little piece of data, so why didn't he care about this? He wasn't even curious about the outfit she belonged to.

He went downstairs to check out. The man behind the desk was too well trained to show any surprise that he hadn't even stayed one night. Alexander went to the airport and waited for Marie Salzer to arrive.

She was not far behind. He had found a seat, which overlooked the entire waiting area. They were both able to check in and the departure time was in another hour. Miss Salzer had a book with her and she immediately opened it, upon finding a seat. She did glance around at her surroundings periodically, but didn't seem to focus on him. Then about ten minutes to boarding time, her eyes zeroed in on another individual. Alexander followed her gaze and it rested on a young man. He came over to their section and sat down. She got up and walked over to the window. Another woman joined her at the window. Alex

quickly put his earphones in so he could hear her when she spoke.

"Marie Salzer."

"Edith Simpson."

He saw them shake hands.

"What seat are you in?" Edith asked.

"7A."

"I'm in 12C. Maybe we could get someone to switch with us. Who do you Watch?"

Marie looked around suspiciously. "Amanda Darrieux."

"Amanda? You poor girl. I heard her last Watcher was killed."

"Not by her. Martin had infiltrated Kalas's hideout, Kalas found him and then shot him."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Salzer? Didn't Kalas kill a Don Salzer?"

"Yeah he did, he was my father. I was in Geneva then. It took awhile for me to get back to Paris."

Two women exchanged looks.

Then a steward announced that it was time to board. The two women said good-bye and took their seats. As soon as Alexander took his seat, he immediately took out his notebook and wrote down what the two women had said. He saw them try and finagle two seats together and he kept hoping that they would succeed. With some help from a stewardess they did get a pair of seats together. Alexander put his earphones back in, sat back and closed his eyes. They didn't really start talking until after the plane had lifted off.

"So Edith, who do you Watch?"

"He's new. His name is Guy Levesque. He's about fifty and he's been mine for about six years."

Fifty? The kid didn't look much older than twenty-five.

"Who trained him?"

"Well, he hasn't lasted very long with anyone. Fitzcairne had him the longest, but eventually he wore out his welcome there too."

"Ah, Fitz. I'm going to miss him. I Watched him for his last two years. He was such a riot. I wish I could have known him in the olden days. What a figure he must have made."

"Were you with him when Darius was killed?"

"Yep, I had some bad moments trying to decide whether to interfere or not. But I was new and inexperienced. I didn't know it was Horton until the shit hit the fan."

"You could have never gone against Horton? He would have killed you."

"I know. I am so glad MacLeod came to the rescue and killed James. Now I see him all time, cause of Amanda you know."

"So what's he like in person? Is he as gorgeous in person as the grapevine says he is?"

"He's not bad. His looks are spectacular and his voice is like honey. When he talks in French I admit I just melt. But usually when Amanda's with him, I take my vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Yeah, Joe Dawson, who is both Northwest manager and MacLeod's Watcher takes over for me with Amanda. This gives me some time off."

"That's really nice of him. So what do you do?"

"I have an apartment in Seacouver or stay at my parent's house in Paris. I usually just hang out and catch up on the writing. I find it hard keeping up with the chronicles while we're on the move so much. Amanda is never still. It's so relaxing, knowing that you don't have to get up at a moment's notice and fly somewhere. It's only in

Seacouver that she stays still for any length of time."

"What's Dawson like? I mean MacLeod actually knows about us. I still can't believe Joe told him everything. I think I prefer being anonymous."

"It works for him. Amanda knows that he's a Watcher and she doesn't seem to care. I live in dread of her ever making an overt move towards me. With my luck she'd want to be my friend and try and involve me in her escapades. I have a hard enough time staying out of them with her ignorant of who I am."

"Where is she now? I don't see her on board."

"I got arrested in Chicago and she was able to leave the city without me. Dawson put a trace out on her and someone picked her up in Boston."

"Why Boston?"

"No idea. Unless she's meeting someone there."

"Probably a man."

The stewardess's started bringing drinks and dinner, and the two women stopped talking about the interesting stuff. Alexander was very confused. This was a network of the likes he had never seen. It rivaled the CIA. There was a group of people, and all they did was watch other people. What was so special about the targets?

He listened in throughout the flight, but they had switched their conversation more towards person things and didn't discuss Amanda anymore. When the plane landed, Alex was just about ready to remove his earphones when Edith said something very strange.

"It was nice meeting you Marie. I hope the next time we meet it isn't across a battlefield."

"We won't unless Guy challenges Amanda. She doesn't hunt, but she does defend herself well. She's had her share of Quickenings. It was nice meeting you too, Edith."

Alexander quickly wrote everything down. Battlefields? Quickenings? What were they talking about?

He followed Marie Salzer to another hotel. Not once did she look around her to check if she was being followed. She was almost oblivious to her surroundings. But, he reminded himself, she had been quick to recognize that man at O'Hare. Alex was right behind her in line and was able to hear what room she was given. His room was down the hall. As soon as he was in the elevator he quickly put the earphones in again.

"She did what?"

There was a long pause.

"I'm in room 1345. Call him and tell him to call me here. I'll work something out."

She hung up the phone swearing. He could hear her pacing. There was quiet and a toilet flushing. The phone rang again.

"Hello, Salzer here."

Pause.

"I'll be right there."

She flew out the door. Alexander was not ready for such quick action. He grabbed his stuff and tried to catch up to her. By the time he made it to the lobby she was gone. He pulled out the homing device and activated it. He called a taxi and got in. Alexander was just barely able to keep pace with Marie's movements. When had she become Marie and not Miss Salzer? He was becoming more interested in the puzzle she represented than in the original crime.

Just ahead, he saw her standing by the curb, paying her cab driver. He put the earphones back in and paid his own driver. He saw her go into a clothing store, a very exclusive one. He followed behind.

She went up to a man and hugged him. It looked very natural, like a wife meeting a husband somewhere.

"I'm Salzer." she whispered.

"Paul Wiser. She's in the changing room, I hope. Did Dawson tell you what she did?"

"Yes, I can't believe it. It looks like I'll need reassignment. She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, she just ruffed me up a bit. I'll get over it. She's been moving slowly since then. She must think I'm an amateur." He sounded disgusted.

"Well, you can go. I'll take over from here."

The man, Paul Wiser, gave her a quick nod then left the store. Alexander went over to a rack of blouses and pretended to peruse them. He glanced up and saw the most striking, sexy brunette come out of the dressing room. He found it hard to return his attention to the shirts. The woman moved like a cat. Glancing around her, she made eye contact with him. He gulped and looked back down at the rack in front of him. She was holding a handful of dresses, and was making her way towards the cash register. Then she saw Marie. He saw a wide smile cross her face, but it was quickly erased when Marie glanced up at her. The woman paid for her clothes and proceeded to walk out of the store. As she passed Marie, Alexander heard her say, "Welcome back." Marie blushed and looked away, muttering to herself.

The sexy woman left the store with her bags and walked down the street. Marie also left the store and followed her. So this was Amanda. Alexander tried to keep both women in sight. Amanda did nothing to hide herself. But Marie was very good. She was able to follow her charge, yet stay out of sight. As men on the street caught sight of Amanda they would stop in their tracks and stare. This caused collisions and constant apologies, which Alex found very amusing. Marie didn't seem to notice, or maybe she was just used to it. Eventually Amanda found a cab and got in. Just his luck, there was only one other cab and Marie got into it quick. He saw them both drive away.

He took out his homing device and starting running looking for a cab of his own. Finally he was able to locate one. He gave the driver directions and it turned out that they went into Cambridge. He was able to find the general location of Marie's whereabouts but couldn't find her at all. Amanda was also invisible. He walked slowly around and did his best to isolate the signal. Then he saw Amanda leave a house. She still had her dress bags and now she had car keys. She once more looked around as if searching for something. Marie? She got into a BMW, which was in the driveway and drove off. Then he saw a cab pull out of another driveway. A fifth wheel had been parked there which concealed the cab from view. He swore to himself as the two vehicles drove away. There was no way he would find a cab here.

He walked into the town and went into a small diner. He ordered dinner and sat down to enjoy it. Then he returned to his hotel. Eventually Marie would have to return. He placed another call to his superior.

"Salzer checked into a hotel and I followed her to a clothing store. There we picked up a brunette and Miss Salzer seems to be following her."

"Did they talk together?"

"No, Miss Salzer did her best to remain inconspicuous. Another man was there, they talked and then he left."

For some reason he didn't want to tell Dirkgaard about the comment Amanda made to Marie. He always followed his instincts.

"Let me know if this brunette meets anyone else. This is important. There must be some kind of fence that she's going to sell the merchandise to."

He said his good-byes and hung up the phone. He started to question his instincts. Why did he feel the need to hide the fact that Amanda had talked to Marie? He turned on the TV and put only one of his earphones in. It took another three hours before he heard Marie's voice again. She was downstairs paying off the taxi driver.

"Thanks Chuck. She is a slippery one. Tell Paul I said thank you. I hate it when we go to strange cities."

"Bye doll. Give the sexy lady my best," and he laughed hilariously at his joke.

Alex heard the hum of many people talking as she entered the lobby and made her way to the elevator. He listened to her rummaging around and then pick up the phone.

"Hi Joe. I caught up to her."

"She's staying here only for tonight. Paul was able to verify a flight to Los Angeles for tomorrow morning. My ticket is ready and I'm going to fly on the same flight."

Pause.

"I know I shouldn't but she obviously knows me. I'm not even going to bother to hide. What's the use?"

Pause.

"At least she didn't hurt him."

Pause.

"Well you talk to her. I'm glad she was worried about me but it was her own damn fault that I wasn't behind her when she left Chicago. She shouldn't blame Paul."

Pause.

"She's got a male friend here and he's not immortal. I don't recognize him and I don't see any evidence of a Watcher. They're going dancing or something tonight. He's not going to LA."

Pause.

"I don't know why she'd come here. You need to think about a new assignment for me. I can't do my job if she's keeping her eye on me. This is so embarrassing."

Pause.

"Okay, just until she gets to Mac. Bye."

Alex could hear the TV and figured that she was resting. What was it she said? It was something about the man being mortal? He couldn't remember. He wished he could tape this. It was too hard remembering everything word for word. Also she's flying to LA tomorrow. He'd have to call Dirkgaard. Then her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"Adam! It's so great to hear from you. Are you in Paris?"

Pause.

"What! You want me to give Amanda a message? What the hell for? You're not working with her on this robbery, are you?"

There was a very long pause.

"Shit. I'll tell her. We're flying to LA tomorrow. I think we're slowly making our way to Seacouver.

Pause.

"What do you mean?"

Pause.

"I'll try. See you there."

She hung up the phone. He wondered what that was all about. Adam was someone whom she felt comfortable talking with but who also was in league with Amanda. Then his phone rang.

"So have you found out anything knew, Roethel?"

"She's on her way to LA."

"Shit, she's going to MacLeod. Keep on it and let me know when she stops moving." Then he hung up. He was never given the opportunity to mention this Adam.

Alex started getting a bad feeling about all of this. He remembered the woman on the airplane mentioning a MacLeod, then Marie had just mentioned a Mac. How did his boss know that name? Could Dirkgaard be involved in this whole conspiracy? Suddenly his superior took on a sinister appearance. He seemed to know more than he should, unless he wasn't as ignorant as he professed. Alex made the decision to only reveal the bare minimum until he discovered exactly what was going on. What damaging information did those papers contain? What was the connection between McMaster and his superior? These were the real questions.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Marie stayed in her room the rest of the night. At six her phone rang with a wake up call. She had room service brought up and she packed her small suitcase. Alex heard her go down and check out. He followed closely behind. He went directly to the airport and was able to locate Amanda. She was flirting with a pilot. She kept brushing up against him, smiling and purring. The sight had ceased to arouse him. She was just too obvious for his tastes. She was carrying a small bag and a very long thin case with something inside. The pilot walked with her through the metal detectors and the pilot said something to the workers and they let the two pass without incident.

Alex went to the monitors and found only one flight directly to LA. He bought the ticket and went into the waiting area. There he saw Marie already in a seat reading her book. He saw Amanda look around and then relax when she spied Marie. Alex could see her shoulders actually loosen. He hadn't even noticed their tenseness before. The two women took great pains not to look or communicate with each other. Marie took this all very seriously, but he could tell that Amanda was amused.

The stewardess announced that they were ready to board. Amanda got up and gathered her belongings. Marie did the same, but Amanda was going to have to pass her to get to the line. Just as the slight brunette came even with Marie, Alex heard Marie whisper, "Adam said to say he received the FedEx."

Amanda smiled and continued towards the exit door.

This Adam had the stuff she stole. That was the only explanation. He didn't have a last name or an address. Hopefully this Adam would be in LA. He sat close to her on the plane, but she didn't talk to anyone.

When they landed in LA, Marie had to pass Amanda. This time Amanda spoke to her. Alex didn't have his earphones in, but he was able to hear what they said directly.

"I'm catching a connecting flight to Seacouver."

Then she continued on her way. Alex saw the surprise and relief. He followed behind Marie and went to the ticket counter and bought his own ticket for Seacouver. Then he went to find a phone. He called his superior and informed him of their destination. Again the man started swearing. Then much to Alexander's surprise, his boss mentioned Amanda by name. Now he had confirmation that his superior was involved in what ever was going on. He must have known all along that Amanda was the thief. Alex would have to tread very carefully. All the clues he had so far didn't make a lot of sense. There were also the keywords; watcher and mortal. He didn't quite understand what they referred to, but maybe he'd find out in Seacouver.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The plane landed and Alexander was the first to disembark. He went directly to the baggage claim area. With a pillar to his back, he waited for the two women's arrival. Amanda came first. She sauntered up to the carousel and three men were there, eager to help her lift her bags off the conveyer belt. Marie came in and unobtrusively retrieved her own small suitcase. Amanda let the three men carry the cases but insisted on carrying the long duffel herself. Marie was always looking around her, almost like she suspected someone to be meeting her, but no one did.

Amanda had a rental car waiting for her at the front door. Her eager admirers placed her cases in the trunk of her car and she blew them all a kiss. Then she hopped into the driver's seat and drove away. Marie jumped in her own taxi and followed. This time Alex was able to do the same. Much to Alexander's surprise, Amanda stopped her car at a park. She had put on a long coat and started walking leisurely into the picnic area. Alex saw Marie get out of her cab and send it away, so he did the same. He lost sight of Amanda, but Marie was still in sight.

He followed her for another few minutes when suddenly someone jumped from the shadows and held a sharp object to his throat. He froze. He looked down at the weapon and noticed that it was a very sharp sword. Then SHE talked, it was Amanda.

"I want to know who you are and why you're following me."

She shoved him off the path into a secluded area. With a final push, he landed on the ground at her feet. Her face no longer reflected lazy sexuality; it now held a lethal attentiveness that he never would have imagined. He could sense that she could kill him without a second thought. He glanced around looking for Marie, irrationally thinking that he might receive help from her.

"Do you understand English? Would you like me to repeat this in French?"

The blade started to dig a bit deeper into his neck.

"I wasn't following you, I was following the other woman."

"Why?"

"Because she's a suspect in a robbery in Chicago." He figured truth might be his best defense.

"She had nothing to do with that." Amanda reached down and turned his hand over to look at the inside of his wrist. She relaxed a bit as she gazed down. He didn't understand why she did that.

"Are you a cop?"

"Yes, a detective."

If anything, her eyes got colder. "Who is your boss?"

He didn't want to answer.

"Amanda yelled, "Marie, get out here, we have a problem."

Then Marie came out of the bushes. She must have doubled back when Amanda jumped him. Amanda looked over at her.

"You've had a tail since Chicago. Did you know it?"

"You're kidding," she said in amazement. She looked down at him. "What's your name?"

"Alexander Roethel."

Amanda searched him looking for a gun and found one at his waist. She quickly removed it.

Just then Amanda straightened up. She pulled the sword up and started looking around. She handed the gun to Marie.

"We've got company. Don't let him get away."

Alex watched Amanda, armed with her sword, turn one way then another, as if using internal radar. Then a man appeared in front of them. Marie seemed to shrink.

"Let's just quietly move off that way," she suggested to him.

The newcomer called out in a loud obnoxious voice.

"Amanda, what a pleasure to find you alone."

Alex thought, 'What were they, invisible?' Then he noticed that this guy had a sword too. Amanda and the man began circling each other. This was getting very strange.

"Get up on the wrong side of bed this morning? Or maybe you were just alone, again, or is it still?" Amanda taunted the stranger.

This enraged the man. He thrust his sword towards Amanda and shouted, "There can be only one!"

Then Alexander's world went black.

****

Part II

He had a pounding headache. His eyes did not want to open. He searched through his other senses looking for clues. He was laying on something soft. He could just hear murmuring voices.

"How was I to know how hard to hit him. He is pretty big, and I was afraid if I messed up that I might have to shoot him."

"Well, we may be here for another day, if he doesn't wake up soon." He could tell that that was Amanda.

He felt light hands run over his head. It felt very soothing.

Amanda spoke again. "This guy is working for Wallace Dirkgaard. You ever heard of him?"

"No, should I have?"

"He's a Watcher who is assigned to the Chicago police department. Adam did a bit of checking and found out that he's involved in a Hunter cell."

Alex heard her gasp.

"No shit! So Adam talked you into going in and snatching the proof?"

"That's right. McMaster is a retired Watcher who, believe it or not, was affiliated with James Horton. We think he's the mastermind behind it all, although we can't prove this. Adam's been doing quite a bit of investigation and has turned up some juicy stuff."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I sent the originals to Adam, and copies to all the regional coordinators in the US and, one copy to this address Adam gave me. I don't know where it is, probably your main Headquarters."

"This is giving me the willies."

"You? What about me? I would prefer not to lose my head the way Darius did, thank you very much."

"What is Adam going to do now?"

"Haven't the foggiest. My part is completed, except for our cop friend. I can't tell if he's a stooge for Dirkgaard, or is part of the cell. He's not a Watcher though, he's way too incompetent."

"If he's innocent, maybe we can use him to trap this Hunter. I know he wouldn't like being used for the slaughter of innocent people."

"How would you know? You are too innocent yourself, to know about how ruthless man can be."

"If I was as old as you maybe I would, but I can't help being the person I am," she snapped back.

"I'm sorry Marie, I didn't mean to sound so patronizing."

Amanda, impatient, took the hilt of her sword and jabbed Alex in the stomach. He couldn't help but groan.

"Looks like our boy is awake and just gathering some wool."

He opened his eyes and very carefully gazed at Amanda. His head was pounding and he was feeling a bit nauseous. Marie knelt down and ran her hand over his head once more.

"I am so sorry that I hit you so hard. I was just afraid and rendering you unconscious seemed like the best idea at the time."

He didn't want her to stop, but it was very demeaning to be lying at their feet.

"So what are you going to do with me now?" he asked wincing at the pain his words caused.

He figured that they weren't going to kill him since they already had the chance and didn't take it. The two women looked at each other.

Amanda said, "MacLeod."

Marie said, "Dawson."

Great.

They compromised. "We'll take him to the dojo and you can call Joe and have him meet us there," Amanda suggested.

"You want me to actually go into MacLeod's home?" She was aghast. "It's just not done."

Amanda snapped, "Well it's going to be done this time. These are extenuating circumstances. We have a possible Hunter in our possession; we need both of our kinds to be present when we decide his fate. We can have Joe meet us there."

Both of their kinds? The two women helped to his feet. His hands had been handcuffed. Amanda was carrying his wallet. She had taken the thing apart. His driver's license was in there along with his police badge. That ought to satisfy them that he was telling the truth. The real question was whether they had found the receiver and the homing device. He couldn't tell by their actions, but he guessed that not much passed by Amanda.

He was helped into the car and Amanda told Marie to drive. She would stay in the back seat with the prisoner in case he tried anything. He was firmly caught and his hands were literally tied, what could he do? Marie drove confidently to a gas station and there got out to make a phone call. He assumed it was to this Joe Dawson person. She talked for awhile and then got back into the car.

"Joe was home. Adam is in town and is supposedly staying with MacLeod. He said he'd call and make sure they were home and then he'd go right over. Adam had already told him about the Hunter cell, but hadn't mentioned your part. He apologized for not warning me."

"Yes, but what would you have done except look guilty when Dirkgaard picked you up. As it was, your innocence shouted at him. He knew you were my Watcher and that was the only reason you were there."

Alex had to speak up. "He didn't know who the thief was. That was one of my assignments, to see if Miss Salzer would lead us to the guilty party."

Marie started thinking. "But that information is in the data base and easily retrievable. Why wouldn't he just look it up?"

"Didn't want to be traced?" suggested Alex.

"No, there must be another reason. It shouldn't matter if someone was able to trace him. He's a cop who had an, an," she stumbled over her words. "I am a Watcher, he should have no reason not to look me up."

Amanda said, "Unless he's hiding how much he knows from our boy here."

That made the most sense to Alex. After all, first his superior didn't know the suspect, then knew Amanda by name. Did he know this in the beginning or was his knowledge new? Was someone else working on this investigation?

About thirty minutes later, Marie parked the car on the side of the road. Amanda helped him out of the car. Marie kept looking at Amanda.

"Are they here?"

"Only one."

What did they mean? It was getting frustrating.

They went into a back door and up some stairs. Amanda opened the door. He could feel Marie's nervousness. She actually was trying to hide behind him. A large man got up from a chair he was sitting in. He had long dark hair tied back in some kind of clasp and his eyes warmed up considerably when they lit on Amanda.

"Joe is on his way over. Adam went to get something, he said he'd be right back. What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Alex watched how Amanda went from the woman in charge, to the damsel in distress in seconds. She walked up to him and rubbed herself all over him. The man acted amused but unaffected. What a pair.

"It's all Adam's fault. He asked me to do this little favor for him. What was I supposed to say, no? Could you refuse Adam if he asked you for something?"

"Of course it had to do with breaking and entering."

"It's one of the things I'm best at." She gave him a seductive smile.

Then they heard the elevator start. The door opened and Alex saw an older man with a cane walk out. He wasn't exactly old, but his hair was gray. He did have one or two bum legs though. Amanda left the dark-haired man and went over to the older guy.

"Hi Joe. You see, I brought Marie back safe and sound."

Alex could see Marie's face tingeing pink. The dark-haired guy looked at her, and this seemed to make her even more nervous. Amanda ignored Marie's feelings and went over to her. She dragged Marie out from behind Alex and brought her forward.

"Mac, this is Marie Salzer. She's my Watcher. Remember Don Salzer, the guy from the bookstore in Paris? Well she's his daughter."

Mac came over to Marie to shake her hand. Her hand trembled in his.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Not exactly, but this is just not done. I'm braking the rules and I feel incredibly guilty about it."

"Joe is here, that should exonerate you if you get questioned," Amanda was quick to mention.

"I guess I'm just nervous."

Joe had to intercede. "You're friends with Adam; really good friends. Doesn't he make you nervous?"

"No, but I've only had Watcher dealings with him. He was best friends with my Dad, so he was forever at our house. But I agree that Adam can be frightening at times."

Then Alex saw Amanda and Mac stiffen and turn their heads. A skinny brown-haired man come through the doorway. He was wearing a long trench coat and Alex could see Marie become more animated.

"Hi Adam," they all chorused.

He didn't look that scary. Mac was much more intimidating. Was this the guy with the papers? How could he get the papers from him and take a look at them? Alex wondered to himself.

Adam nodded to them and went directly to Marie. He gave her a hug. "Long time, no see."

She laughed. "Yeah, it's been awhile."

Adam looked over to MacLeod.

"Who's he?" Adam pointed to Alex.

"I caught him tailing me, or rather Marie. He's a cop under Dirkgaard." Amanda answered.

Adam walked over to Alex. They locked eyes, and Alex could feel the intensity of the look down to his toes. It felt like he was trying to read his soul. It was rather intimidating. Then it was gone. Adam suddenly turned into a just a regular guy. How did he do that? Now he could understand Marie's comment about him. Both of these men wereformidable.

Everyone's attention turned towards him. Mac came over and undid the handcuffs.

"I don't think he's going to go anywhere. Might as well make you comfortable. Go ahead and sit on the couch."

Alex did as he was requested. Marie sat in a chair across from him and Amanda sat next to him. Joe stayed in the background, and Adam stood next to Mac. This Joe acted a lot like Marie, trying to stay out

of the action.

"So," Mac asked Amanda. "How much does he know?"

"I'm not sure. He knows about Watchers but he doesn't know what they do. His boss is an alleged Hunter and Alexander here may or may not know what his boss's side job is. I was challenged today but Marie clunked him on the head before he saw too much. I won," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Mac directed his gaze onto Alex.

"You're going to need to pick a side. I understand that Dirkgaard is your boss, but he's using you for evil purposes. There is no way I can convince you of this, you're going to have to take what I say at face value. I understand that it's going to be difficult." He paused. "Do you think I'm evil?"

"Evil, I don't understand?" He was taken aback.

"Does it make your skin crawl to be in the same room with me and Amanda? Do you have this irresistible urge to kill us?"

"I want to escape. Dirkgaard wanted me to track Miss Salzer and find the papers that were stolen from McMaster. I don't know what's written on the papers, all I know is that he wants them back badly."

"I'll bet," Adam remarked snidely.

Alex didn't know what to think. He had always trusted Dirkgaard, but now things just didn't add up. He didn't know why he wanted to trust this Mac and Marie, but his instincts were telling him that they were being truthful.

Adam interrupted his thoughts. "Amanda found some very damning pages. He has been running this Hunter cell since before Horton was even found out. McMaster is a Watcher who retired to Chicago four years ago. We think he may be in charge, but possibly he's not. We do know that Dirkgaard is not the man in charge, but he could possibly be the second in command. He uses the officers under him for Watcher duties, some with, and some without their knowledge. He goes into the field with his officers and when an immortal is found, he tells his officers that they are very dangerous and to shoot to kill. Then he goes back to finish the job. He is therefore able to cover it up and write the close out report himself. It was the numerous quantities of these reports that didn't sit well with me. Something about McMaster also didn't feel right, and I've been working on it for the past year and a half. Then when I found a connection between him and James Horton, it all fell into place. I just needed evidence to bring to the tribunal."

They were all struck dumb.

Adam continued. "Several times his officers have gotten killed, but he just shrugs it off. He thinks like Horton. This is a war and there are always civilian casualties. He has no regard for life."

"What about him?" Amanda asked pointing to Alex.

"Do you want to add anything?" Mac asked.

"I can verify some of it. The officers have always looked up to our superior because he does go out on the streets. He isn't afraid of danger and doesn't ask anybody to do something that he wouldn't do. That instills a lot of loyalty. I have always thought that he was a just and upstanding man, but he's very violent with criminals. That was my first clue that something wasn't quite right with Miss Salzer. He should never have let her go. He would have interrogated her relentlessly. Chicago is a rough town, and we have to be tough to make it safe for it's citizens. I was told to follow her and find those papers. My superior didn't seem interested in Miss Salzer at all. He was directly interested in who she was following and everyone that she met."

Adam nodded his head agreeing with everything that Alex was saying. "How often do you check in with him? I bet it's been a long time since your last contact."

"I call when I'm able."

"I think you should call and check in. Now we have to decide what you should say."

"Is he with us or not?" Amanda asked.

Everyone turned to him. "I don't know. What you're saying is so unbelievable. I don't understand why those papers are so damaging. I don't know who the Watchers are and why you three are so different, that two of you need Watchers and yet you, don't." He pointed to Adam.

Adam spoke. "I think we should have him call Dirkgaard and then shoot him. I for one, do not trust him. Even if he swore on his mother's grave that he was with us, I wouldn't trust him. Dirkgaard has all his officers under his complete control. Who knows how deep the conditioning goes. Shooting him is the only one way to ensure his loyalty."

Alex was shocked.

Mac said, "No, we should only take that route as a last resort. He doesn't have all the facts. I wouldn't give my loyalty to a strange group like us either. He is our prisoner, but we will treat him with respect. When this is all over, he can be let go. Until then we'll just have to keep an eye on him. Joe, I suggest that Marie and Alex go and stay with Mike. He's probably the only other Watcher you trust. I can have Richie stay with them if it would make you feel better."

"Who's Mike?" Marie asked.

"My second in command," answered Joe.

"Richie's Watcher," added Amanda.

"I never said that," countered Joe.

"You didn't need to," laughed Amanda.

Joe shot Adam a glare and Adam threw up his hands. "I have never talked about Watcher stuff with THEM," he stressed, and they all laughed. Alex didn't understand the joke, although he caught a twitch of a smile on Adam's face.

This plan was agreed on. Mac called Richie and told him to come over. Joe called Mike and explained what was happening. Then it was time to call Dirkgaard. Much to Alex's surprise it was Joe who coached him as to what to say.

"I want you to tell him that you have followed Amanda to a bar called Joe's. Marie is sitting towards the back and Amanda is sitting with two guys. Then describe me and MacLeod."

So the dark-haired guy was the MacLeod they had referred to before. He had thought so, but now he knew for sure.

"Here is some paper and a pencil. If he asks anything you don't know the answer to, write it down and we'll try and answer it for you. Mac is going to listen in on an extension, so don't pass any hidden messages. Remember, this guy will order your death to keep his secret."

Alex asked, "Do you want him to come here? What is the ultimate aim?"

Adam answered. "To kill McMaster and Dirkgaard."

Alex shuddered at the coldness in this man's eyes.

"Then I think I should tell him that MacLeod has the papers. Isn't he the first person who Amanda would trust?"

They all nodded at this logic.

"I could say that Amanda is sitting at the bar with Mac and then someone walks in with a briefcase with the papers in it. Amanda and Mac and the other guy go to a table to look at them."

Joe liked this. "It might be enough to draw him to Seacouver."

Mac agreed too. "Tell him the other guy bringing in the briefcase is a blond teenager. He'll recognize the description."

So Mac handed him a phone and Alex made his call.

"Hello. Yes, I can't talk long. Amanda is sitting in a bar called Joe's and there are two men with her. One is a big dark-haired guy around forty. The other is behind the bar and is gray-haired and about fifty or so. They are all talking together."

Mac could hear, "Do you see the papers?"

"No. They are just chatting. Wait, the dark-haired guy just turned towards the door. A blond kid, about seventeen or so is coming in with a satchel. The dark-haired guy and Amanda are going towards him and they are sitting down at a table. The old guy is staying behind the bar. The kid is pulling out a folder and they are looking at what's inside. I can't see that far away. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to come to Seacouver with some associates. Check into the Sterling Hotel and I'll contact you when I get into town."

Alex looked at Joe and then Mac. They didn't say anything, so he agreed to what his superior had ordered. Now what?

****

Part III

Alex accompanied them all to the bar called Joe's. Joe introduced him and Marie to Mike, and then they all had dinner. Alex was ravenous by this time. While they were eating, Alex saw Mac, Amanda and Adam stiffen almost identically. Then a blond kid came in. This must be Richie. The teen came in and sat down. Mike brought out a huge plate of french fries and two cheese burgers. The two exchanged a look and then Richie dug in. Mac did not approve of the meal.

"What did you do, call ahead?"

"If Mike doesn't know what I like, who would?"

That's right, Mike was Richie's Watcher. Alex really wanted to know what the purpose of the Watcher was. It seemed like a personal bodyguard, except that Amanda was better able to take care of herself than Marie ever could. It also went for Mac and Joe. It was ludicrous to think of the cripple taking care of the big dark guy.

"Richie, this is Marie Salzer. She is responsible for Amanda," Joe tried to explain cryptically. "We want you to guard her and this man, Alexander Roethel. He's a police officer from Chicago who has gotten in over his head with a band of Hunters. His boss is using him to track down some evidence Amanda lifted. We think that now that he's in our custody, the Hunter will kill him. We want you to guard them both. He doesn't really know anything."

Joe turned his attention to Mike Barrett.

"Mike I want you to go with them. If this guy Dirkgaard shows up, try to hide Richie, but act like you are willing to help him."

"What if he comes in shooting?"

"Shoot back," instructed Joe.

"I just hope I don't know any of them. I don't know if I could kill someone I've trained with." Mike commented.

"Hey man, it's me or them. If they find me there, then it's curtains," Richie interjected, making a swipe across his throat with his hand.

"Hopefully with you and two Watchers, it will be safe enough."

The plans were made and then Richie, Mike, Marie and Alex left for the hotel. Marie went up with Alex, but stayed in the background while he checked in.

Alex was beginning to trust these people. His superior had truly taken on the sinister undertones that he had once attributed to Amanda and Marie. Plus they all called him a Hunter, what was it that he hunted? He was still nervous of Adam and Mac, but luckily neither seemed to be in charge. In fact it was the way the group operated that convinced him the most. There was not a central person with all the power. They all had a say in the decision making, and every one listened to all the different ideas that were mentioned. His superior ruled and every one followed him without question. Alex had just assumed that that was the way it should be. He was very glad that he was taken with Marie and did not have to deal with Mac, Amanda, and Adam. They definitely had a different outlook on life.

They went up to their room and Richie immediately turned on the TV. He took off his coat and gently laid it on the bed. He plopped himself down next to it and started flipping channels. Alex saw Marie casually walk over to a chair and sit herself down. She didn't seem quite as nervous around the boy as she did around Mac. He walked over to her and sat on the chair next to hers.

He started a conversation with her. "How long have you known Adam?" He was puzzled that she did not feel uncomfortable around him.

"For about ten years I guess. He came over to the house quite often. Then I went away for training and I only saw him a few times, although we kept in touch through e-mail. When my Dad was killed and the whole scandal erupted, he was very supportive. I probably couldn't have gotten through it without him. Adam was very attached to my Dad."

"What happened to your Mother?"

"She was killed by the same guy as my Dad."

Richie turned to look at her. "Who was your parents?"

"Don and Christine Salzer."

"Oh, the Kalas thing. I remember Mac telling me about him. He fought his best fight that night; wish I could have seen it. It was real lucky that the Quickening killed the power in the entire city."

Alex could see that Mike and Marie agreed. Marie turned to him and started talking to him.

"Tell me about you. Did you always want to be a cop?"

"I grew up in Chicago. My Father died when I was a kid, of cancer. His long illness took care of most of our savings. My Mother didn't have any skills, so she worked as a waitress. We were rather poor, but not poverty stricken. I had a relatively normal life."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"No. Actually, well, uh." He paused trying to formulate his thoughts. "My mother was never able to have kids after me." He looked uncomfortable. "I was always good in contact sports, but sometime in high school I decided to be a cop. I worked on the streets for a long time, then was gradually promoted to detective. That was when I was transferred to Dirkgaard's command. He's only been my superior for about a year."

"I don't think I could be a cop. I wouldn't want to have to deal with the bad guys. I like staying in the shadows and being invisible. I guess I would like to be more like Amanda, but sometimes her tricks are more than I can take."

Richie answered. "Those tricks are what's helped her to survive, when physical strength usually wins."

She transferred her attention to the teen. "I know. But she uses the tricks on friends and unsuspecting, ugh, people. She doesn't use them for defense. When she's challenged, she becomes a warrior. There is no weakness in her then."

"What ever works."

Marie shook her head. "But you're so young, don't you feel overwhelmed?"

"All the time. I just do my best and try and remember what Mac has taught me." Richie grinned and slid a look to Mike, "Get all that?"

Mike smiled back, "Let me get my paper and pen. I wouldn't want to lose all these words of wisdom."

"Just ask Joe. I'm sure Mac's been quoting the same words for the last two hundred years."

Alex saw Marie stiffen. Why did she react to Richie's exaggeration? Everything they said seemed to have two meanings. There was a feeling of camaraderie between MacLeod and Joe, and Richie and Mike that seemed to be lacking between Marie and Amanda. He was sure that the restraint was all on Marie's side. Why did Marie act different from Joe and Mike? There was just one piece missing, and as soon as he found it, all this would make sense, he was sure.

They were all supposed to spend the night. At one point Marie went to the other bed and lay down to sleep. Mike and Richie took turns keeping awake. Richie stayed on the bed, and Alex had to slide next to him to sleep. He would have rather been next to Marie, but he didn't want to chance angering the other two men.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

During the quiet time in the morning, around five, they could hear some rustling at the door. Alex was still drowsy, but he saw Richie and Mike spring up. Mike went behind the door and Richie stood in front. Mike motioned to Alex to wake Marie and get her down on the other side of the bed, which he did. Richie still held his coat when he opened the door. Mike had a gun in his hand ready to fire.

Several shots were fired just as Richie opened the door. It was pushed open further and more shots rang out. Richie fell to a heap and two men came in. Mike was still behind the door and went unseen by the intruders.

Alex looked up and recognized Dirkgaard and a fellow officer, Jefferies. He slowly rose to his feet, gazing at his superior the whole time. He did not recognize him. His eyes reflected hate and bitterness as he looked at Alex.

"You betrayed me Roethel. When my man said that you had checked in here with him," and he kicked Richie hard in the side, "I couldn't believe it of one of mine."

While Dirkgaard was talking to Alex, Marie very slowly reached for Richie's coat and hid it among the covers, littered on the floor. Alex noticed this, but did not draw his superior's attention to it.

"How could you be seduced by a traitor? Put another couple of slugs into Ryan," he ordered Jefferies. "We wouldn't want him to wake up."

Alex didn't understand the necessity of more bullets. If the boy was dead, he was dead. The officer did as he was ordered and stood silently by the body. Alex had known Jefferies for a few months, and he never would have guessed he was like this. He was disgusted with his superior's actions. Dirkgaard didn't deserve his loyalty.

Alex noticed Dirkgaard begin to search the room. He was getting more and more riled as the object of his search remained illusive.

"Where is his fucking sword?" he yelled. "I can't imagine an immortal going anywhere without it." Jefferies stayed by Richie's body and didn't join in the search. Dirkgaard was getting hysterical by now. "Put another round in him," which Jefferies did obediently.

While Jefferies was shooting and Dirkgaard was tearing at the curtains, Marie slid the sword between the mattresses. She looked at Alex, practically begging him to keep her secret. Then he remembered Mike. Where had he gone? Did he slip out to get help?

"Let's take the other two and get out of here," Jefferies suggested. It was the first time he talked. "Standing here next to HIM, is making me very nervous."

"Okay, I just wish we could cut off his head first. I hate to let a chance like this slip away." With great reluctance he abandoned his search. He grabbed Marie and Jefferies put his gun into Alex's back. "Let's go, traitor."

Alex's mind was still spinning. Cut off his head? Then he remembered Richie's comment about if Mike didn't protect him it would be curtains for him and he made that slashing motion across his neck with his hand. He was getting close to the answer.

Dirkgaard dragged his prisoners to another room in the hotel. He opened the door and shoved them in. Jefferies followed, with the gun still aimed at Alex.

"Now, Alex, tell me everything."

Alex could see the ruthlessness in him and wondered how he could have ever respected such a man.

"I followed Miss Salzer from Chicago, to Boston, to LA and then finally to Seacouver. We ended up at a bar..." he was interrupted.

"You lie! You went to MacLeod's and had a meeting there with Amanda, MacLeod and Dawson. What did they talk about?"

He didn't know about Adam Pierson, both prisoners thought simultaneously.

"Amanda caught me following them and took me prisoner. She took me to MacLeod's to let him decide what should be done."

"And let me guess, the Highlander called his pet Watcher, and together they're going to decide your fate. Now that sounds like the truth." He turned to Marie. "I bet it was a real turn on getting to see MacLeod up close." She didn't dignify him with an answer. "Tell me, do you spy on them when they're in bed? Do you imagine it's you instead of Amanda grunting on top of him?"

She turned her eyes and Alex could see the fury and revulsion in them.

When he didn't get a verbal response from her, he went to the phone. Alex looked over at Marie and wished there was something he could do. He agreed with Adam, Dirkgaard should be killed.

"Hey, Dawson. I've got some of your people."

Pause.

"No, I haven't killed any of them yet. But I want the papers."

Pause.

"I don't care what you have to do. I imagine MacLeod has given you a copy and I want them all back."

Pause.

"What do you mean it's too late. You sent them to Europe already? Impossible."

"No!"

He hung up and quickly dialed another number. He waited and waited. There was no answer. He then tried another number.

"Hello Guyette, look up McMasters... What's happened?"

Pause.

"They did? Damn it all. I'm caught in Seacouver."

Pause.

"Guyette? Guyette! Guyette!!!!"

He threw the phone across the room. He started pacing. Jefferies started shuffling, not sure what was going to happen next.

Marie looked up at the officer with the gun? "Are you a real Watcher or are you just one of Dirkgaard's boys?"

"Shut up woman!" Dirkgaard yelled over to her. "How can I think with your eternal racket."

Jefferies turned over his hand and showed her his tattoo. She did the same. She whispered to him, "Don't betray your oath. It's what stands between us and..."

Dirkgaard wouldn't let her finish. He rushed over and was going to slug her. Alex couldn't let that happen. He jumped up and was ready to retaliate. Just then their door burst open. MacLeod, Adam, and Amanda rushed in. Mac and Amanda had swords, but Adam had a gun. To Alex's amazement, Richie was right behind them, looking very healthy, and also carrying a sword.

Mac and Amanda had their swords at Jefferies neck and Adam very calmly pointed his gun and shot Dirkgaard. The man fell, dead. The bullet had pierced his lung.

Amanda looked from Dirkgaard to Adam, "I guess medical school was helpful in telling you exactly where to aim."

"It didn't hurt."

Marie slid over to Alex and shielded him from the others, just in case they weren't sure who's side he was on.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Not necessary. He never told them about Mike and Richie's sword was still in the room. He's earned his mortal life from me."

Joe Dawson came hobbling into the room. He went over to Dirkgaard and checked for a pulse. Then he went to the phone and called someone. A hotel employee came up minutes later and removed Dirkgaard's body.

"So what do we do about him?" Amanda asked pointing to Jefferies. "Haven't I said this before?" She smiled at Alex.

Joe took over. "I'll handle him, it's Watcher business now." Joe removed the handcuffs from Jefferies pocket and put them on his wrist. "Let's go. There are some people at the club who are eager to hear your testimony." Then Joe walked out. He put his head in a few seconds later. "Marie, you coming?"

She looked around the room and then said goodbye.

Alex watched her leave. His eyes reflected his loss. Amanda's eyes danced with mirth. "Adam, I think you should recruit him. He can take Dirkgaard's place in the Chicago's police department. Then nothing will be lost. Maybe he'll even find out the other members of the Hunter cell and either disabuse them of their strange notions or

at least let you handle them."

"I don't think recruiting HIM is a good idea." Adam remarked. Mac nodded in agreement, and Adam continued. "He's better off where he is, doing his police work. As for me, I'll be in touch." He nodded to them and went out the door.

Alex remained in the room with the last three immortals. He didn't know what to do or say.

"I said when this started, that if you proved that you were not part of Dirkgaard's band, you would be free to go. I always keep my word." Mac, Amanda, and Richie left the room.

Now he was alone. He returned to the room that he had originally taken. It was all cleaned and the beds were made. His bags were still there. He looked at the clock. It said nine o'clock. All of this had taken only a few hours. He fell back onto the bed. The events whirled around in his mind. He was partially dozing when a thought brought him to full consciousness. They were putting Jefferies on trial, maybe he should be listening in.

He abruptly got out of bed and grabbed his receiver and homing device. He ran down to get a cab and told them to go to Joe's. He was let off just down the street. He turned on the receiver and put the earphones in his ears. He could hear them talking. He made him way to the back of the building and found a seat among some shrubs.

A man was talking. "He can't be let out again. If he is, he'll just organize another Hunter group and we'll be right back where we started. We can't take the chance that it could happen again."

Another man spoke. "He has admitted to killing immortals already. He may not have the overwhelming hatred that Dirkgaard had, but he is still dangerous to all of us."

Alex did not recognize their voices. Then he heard Marie. "But if we kill him, then we'll all be guilty of the same crime as Horton, killing someone because we disagree with their ideas."

"So what do you suggest. Brain washing? Letting him continue Watching immortals and hope that he doesn't kill them? Just kick him out and keep a Watch on him? What?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Take a vote," the first man said.

There was some silence.

"By a margin of 11 to 1, Jefferies is guilty and sentenced for execution."

"What about this Roethel? He's not part of the Hunter cell, but he does know too much." A totally different man spoke.

A woman responded. "He showed that he is not prejudiced against immortals when he let Marie hide Ryan's sword and when he didn't inform his boss about Barrett's presence. I vote that no action be taken against him."

Joe spoke, "I second that. He handled himself with restraint and courage in some difficult situations. While he knows a lot about Watchers, he knows very little about immortals. He knows they carry swords and that they can be shot and not die. He doesn't know about Quickenings, Marie took care of that. He also doesn't know about the

Game. He may or may not have figured out about how immortals can be killed. The clues were there, but I don't know if he connected them or not."

Marie spoke, "He started following me in Chicago. I picked him up for the first time in Boston, but didn't do anything. He's good at surveillance; he just hasn't had the correct training. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure who's side he was on. I figured he'd let me know when the time is right. I didn't know that Amanda would catch him; that was my mistake. She didn't live to be a thousand by being stupid. I think he's an honorable man and shouldn't be penalized for Dirkgaard bringing him into this mess."

There was some general noise and Alex couldn't understand what they were saying. He was still reeling from Amanda's age. She was well preserved for a thousand. But it all made sense. If they couldn't die, then they could live forever.

"I call a vote."

There was more silence.

"It is recommended by this tribunal that Roethel be returned to Chicago. Salzer is to accompany him and sound him out about joining the Watchers. We would all feel a bit safer if he was one of us instead of a loose canon. If she sees any signs that he is part of the Hunter cell, she is to execute him immediately."

There was quiet and then increased sound as everyone started talking. He could hear chairs moving, and then a gun shot. Then a back door opened and a man went and brought a car around. Jefferies body was carried out and put inside. Several of the men went inside and drove away.

It was obvious that the trial was over and everyone was leaving. The door was heard opening and closing.

"Want a drink?" Joe asked.

"Sure, a large glass of orange juice would be nice," Marie answered. "I am so tired. Mac and Amanda are probably in bed sleeping and here I am, deciding the fate of strangers. In some ways modern technology is destroying the Watchers. We shouldn't have this kind of power."

"We are caretakers. The general public doesn't know and could not handle the knowledge of immortals. All it takes is one Kalas, one Kurgan, or one Slan Quince to become a household name and all the immortal's reputations go into the toilet. You saw what Kurgan did to Horton. James was a good man. But when evil is concentrated in someone powerful, it is enough to scare anyone."

"I feel lucky to have Amanda."

"You were lucky to have Fitzcairne too."

"I know. Do you think I need to switch assignments?"

"What do you mean?"

"Amanda knows who I am now. I know it works for you, but it makes me very uncomfortable. It's hard to follow someone when they know you're there and beat up temporary replacements."

"Yes, I can see that it would be a problem. I think Amanda would like to be friends with you."

"I still take my oath seriously. I don't want to be friends with my assignment. I was devastated when Fitz died. God! Kalas killed three of the four people I was closest to."

"Did Fitz know you?"

"He knew me vaguely, but definitely not as a Watcher."

"I think it's too late. You already care about Amanda. She seeps into your heart when you're not aware. I can give you another assignment, but it won't work. Take my word for it. However, I will assign someone else while you're in Chicago with the cop fellow.

We'll talk more about it when you come back."

"And Amanda?"

"I'll tell her so she won't go off half cocked again. And don't get sloppy with Roethel. Make damned sure he's not a Hunter, don't let your soft heart rule your head."

"I won't. I think I'm going back to my apartment and get some sleep. If Alex shows his face around here, give him my address and I'll take it from there. I'll call his hotel and leave a message for him there too. Goodbye Joe. It's always a pleasure seeing you again."

"Goodbye Marie. Give me a call when you get back."

Alex stayed very still. Marie left the club and there was a taxi waiting for her. How did they do that?

He walked up the street and found a phone. He called himself a taxi and went back to the hotel. He'd get her message there, he hoped. There was so much he had heard that he needed to think about.

Did he want to join the Watchers? There was a part of him that really wanted too, just to learn the secrets. But, they implied that not all immortals were good, like Amanda and MacLeod and Adam. He had a hard time thinking of Adam as good. There was a ruthlessness to him that brought chills to his spine. What would Adam be like if he was bad? Evil? It was hard to conceive. Adam was a great mystery. He was definitely immortal, but yet, he had strong ties to the Watchers. They appeared stronger than MacLeod's and Amanda's.

Of all the secrets he had heard about, he still didn't know Quickening and the Game. He was pretty sure that to kill an immortal you had to cut off his head. Between the sign language Richie had used, and the fact that they all seemed to carry swords, it made the most sense.

The thing that really stopped him was that he liked being a cop. It was something that he had always wanted to do. Could he give that up? No. Could he join and still remain on the force? He might consider it then. He made it to the hotel and went up to his room. He ordered some room service and fell asleep waiting for it. His message light was blinking. Marie had called and left her phone number. He returned her call immediately.

"Miss Salzer, this is Alexander Roethel."

"When did you get so formal? Hi, Alex. If I give you my address, you think you could find it?"

"As long as there are taxi drivers, I can."

So she gave him the address, and he said he'd leave right away.

Her apartment was not what he had imagined. It was not a home. There were no pictures, or plants or decorations. His expression gave away what he was thinking.

"This is not my home. I have a house in Paris; it's actually my parents' home. Adam stays there sometimes and when Amanda is visiting Mac there, I stay too. But when you're on the move as much as I am, there is little point to having a home."

"Don't you want one?"

"I had a very nice one growing up, but now, there is just no need. I keep my stuff here, when I'm in the states, or at home when I'm in Paris."

"Where is your citizenship?"

"It's a dual, between the States and France. I consider myself French though. I really don't like the States."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I'm supposed to go back to Chicago with you and make sure you're okay with what you figured out. Do you have any questions?"

"Lots. Why did you knock me out at that damn park? What was it that I wasn't supposed to see?"

She took a deep breath. "Sit down, this may take a while. You see immortals have their own agenda," and she started filling in the holes.

"This is unbelievable. These immortals live very long lives and see so much."

"Yes, that is why I became a Watcher. My Dad was a researcher. He knew so much about what really happened. Adam always said that history is written by the victors, so how do we really know what happened? I read Amanda's chronicles and I got to see first hand what it was like living in the tenth century during the plague. She was rescued by

Rebecca, but already she was an expert pick-pocket. Can you imagine practicing something for a thousand years? Adam told me what it was like in ancient Greece. He knew Socrates and Plato. He took me to visit this immortal named Marcus who was part of the Roman armies who defeated Cleopatra and he also helped to conquer England. You can't get that kind of history anywhere else. It's like magic. That's why I became a Watcher. What I write now, will be read by people a thousand years from now, just like I read what they have written."

"It is overwhelming."

"So what do you intend to do now? You know everything, I think. Do YOU want to become one of us?"

"I'm a cop, I don't think I can change. Plus Adam didn't think it was a good idea."

"Who cares what Adam thinks, what do you want? You could get your training and then come back? Having Watchers in police departments is very important. Think of all those headless corpses that are found. Please? I think it would be great for you."

How could he resist her when she pleaded? Let them go to Chicago and see how things fell into place. Maybe he wouldn't even have a job when he got there.

****

Part IV

They arrived in Chicago and it was blustery cold. They ran from the cab to his apartment, shivering. He carried both suitcases and she tried to shelter him with an umbrella. The building was a high rise, with a staid doorman standing in front.

"I didn't know cops were paid this well?"

"We're not. It's just that I don't spend my money on toys. I'd rather have a secure home, than dozens of CD's or a sports car."

"I can see that."

He opened his door and they went inside. It was immaculate. Everything was in it's place. The magazines were neatly piled on one end table. The books were all alphabetically placed in the cases.

"Hope you like it," he felt a bit shy.

"You sure you don't mind my staying here for awhile? I could get a hotel room. The Watchers won't mind paying for it."

"No, I insist. I have the room. Here, let me show you your room."

He gave her a tour. Her room had it's own bathroom. There was a queen size bed and a dresser. The closet was huge, although it was filled with men's clothes. He rushed forward to remove some of them. The bathroom was already stocked with anything a visitor might need. He left her alone so she could unpack. He went into his room to do the same.

They went out to dinner and then went grocery shopping. While he was putting everything away, she called Joe. She sat in the kitchen and didn't seem to mind that he listened in. She gave Joe the phone number and promised to call the next day.

The next morning, Alex went to work. She told him that she would catch up on her chronicle writing. She hadn't made an entry since they left Boston.

He was quite nervous about going to the station. His superior was dead, and he didn't know if they even knew what had happened. He was shocked when he was told that Dirkgaard had quit. He hadn't left a forwarding address; he just walked into work and handed in his resignation. Since Alex had reported in only to Dirkgaard, they hadn't known how to contact him. He spent the morning writing his own reports, with a lot of editing. He checked his e-mail and phone mail. His new superior had yet to be announced, so he asked for a temporary leave of absence. As he was getting ready to leave, he had a phone call from the captain in vice. He was asked to come see him.

What was this about?

Alex walked over to that side of the building, saying hi to the few people he knew. He was ushered right in. The man behind the desk was older, somewhere in the vicinity of fifty or sixty. His hair was silver, but his eyes were a piercing black.

"Mr. Roethel. You have been brought to my attention by a Joe Dawson. Do you know him?"

"Yes, sir."

"He has mentioned that you have had contact with both immortals and Watchers, but also wish to remain a officer. Since I am the coordinator for Chicago and outlying areas, you will henceforth report all immortal sightings to me. I like the idea of having an operative over in investigations. However, if you wish to go into the field, then you'll have to resign from the department and go to Geneva. I understand Marie Salzer is with you?"

"Yes."

"If you do want to be in the field, then you'll have to work through her."

"I would prefer to stay on the force and not go to Europe for training."

"Excellent. We need good cops who know about immortals. Have you seen a Quickening yet?"

"No."

"A treat. A real treat. There is something exhilarating about seeing all that power unleashed, going into another. I myself have only witnessed three. I was in the field for twelve years, when I decided that I had had enough. I'm happy here, making sure that the ones that come to town all have Watchers, who report to me."

"How many Watchers and immortals live in Chicago?"

"I have about a hundred Watchers that I oversee. Of those, only thirty are currently on assignment. The others are given temporary jobs as the need arises. Say Duncan MacLeod comes to town. I have men at O'Hare who will warn me of his arrival before he ever leaves the airport. That way I can look him up, learn who his Watcher is, and prepare for the call or visit."

"It is an amazing network."

"Gradually you'll see how it works."

"What about McMasters. What is going on with him?"

"He's dead. I killed him myself. I am greatly disappointed that young Adam Pierson didn't come directly to me with his suspicions. It is demeaning that the young researcher went to Dawson, who went to his assignment's girl friend to gain the necessary documents. It should have been me in charge."

But he thought Adam was immortal? This man just implied that he knew Adam as a real Watcher, but not as an immortal. Was he both? No wonder he acted so distrustful. He had a lot to hide.

"It's all over sir."

"From now on, I'm your superior. You may get your day to day assignments from whom ever takes over Dirkgaard's position, but you need to report to me at least twice a week, and more if you go out of town. You will be my eyes and ears."

"Along with a hundred others."

"Immortals are tricky beasts. It's an exceptional Watcher who can remain undetected for long. Then there are those like Dawson, who cheat and tell their immortal who they are."

"You don't agree with him?"

"Absolutely not. Watchers are supposed to remain behind the scenes. We need to stay one step ahead of them, and only by being invisible can this happen. It would be anarchy if they all knew about us. But enough of them. You go on home. I understand Salzer is staying with you."

"Yes, Dawson made her. She was not happy about it. He wanted her to make sure I wasn't part of the Hunter cell."

"Why don't we meet for dinner tonight. I would love to meet her. Her old man was head of research when I did my stint there. He was pretty unassuming, quite unlike her old lady. She was formidable. Glad I wasn't there during the Kalas fiasco."

"What happened then. I've heard it mentioned, but without any details."

So Captain Lanata explained what was written in the official record.

"So Marie lost both her parents to this Kalas. It's a wonder that she didn't become a Hunter."

"Yes it is," he commented slowly. "Tell me, there is a rumor that when Don and Adam were working on the Methos chronicles, that they actually got to meet Methos. Did they ever mention him?" Lanata slyly asked.

"Methos? I've never heard that name. Who is he?"

"He's reported to be the oldest living immortal, around five thousand years. Don had been working on it for almost his whole life. Then Adam joined him. The rumor is that they found him, but they haven't told anyone."

"I never heard that name, or any kind of reference to it."

"It was worth a try. So we'll meet at seven, say at Guissepe's," he said naming a popular restaurant.

"Fine."

Alex left the office more confused than ever. The single thought that kept going through his mind was whether Adam Pierson was Methos. Everything pointed that way. He remembered that Marie had told him that Adam had known Socrates or something like that. Then there was the fact that Adam was also posing as a Watcher, which Dawson, Marie, Amanda and MacLeod knew about. Two major secrets, each important enough to kill to protect. But if Adam was also this Methos...it boggled the mind. It was hard to imagine a man who was that old. He decided to keep it to himself and not tell Marie anything. He would not betray what he knew.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

They met Douglas Lanata at seven. Marie was a bit nervous, not trusting this man at all. By the time the appetizers were gone, she had relaxed fully, unlike Alex. Something about the man bothered him. They exchanged anecdotes about her father. She described what it was like to Watch Amanda. The more Alex heard about this female immortal, the more he disliked her. She was everything he hated in a woman. She was conniving, a thief, she lied as it suited her and never could commit to anything except a robbery. He didn't like the idea of Marie even being near her; not that he voiced his thoughts aloud.

They also talked about some of the immortals that lived in Chicago. There was a historian at the Art Institute. There was even one in the police force. When Alex heard that Officer Wilmington was immortal, his jaw dropped to his ankles. He had known the guy for five years and never suspected a thing. Lanata suggested that he should begin a friendship with Wilmington, since no one had gotten close to him before. This appealed to him, especially after seeing Dawson with MacLeod.

Lanata took his leave of them around ten. He had to go to work the next day. Alex and Marie stayed for another drink. He was afraid to go home. Home meant bed, and he wasn't ready to say goodnight, yet. So they ordered another bottle of wine and sat back to listen to the band.

From out of the blue, a whirlwind rushed at them and settled in a seat at their table. It was Amanda.

"You have to save me Marie. You can't leave me in the company of the most inept Watcher that I have ever had the misfortune to see. He takes pictures while I'm looking at him. He writes in his notebook and talks into his damn tape machine without trying to cover anything up. How could Dawson do this to me?" She turned her pleading eyes onto Alex. "Hi," she purred.

When she didn't get any reaction out of him, she focused once more on Marie. "He was right behind me coming in here." She turned to scout the room.

"There he is, leaning against the wall," she paused, "writing in that stupid journal. Do something please? I'll promise anything. I'll stay in Chicago until you can leave. Hell I'll even move in with you. Just get him off my tail."

Alex couldn't resist. "I thought you liked having men on your tail?"

She gave him a dirty look.

Marie also gave him a disgusted look, "You are not helping."

"She's a thousand years old, surely she can cope with a boy like that for only a week?"

"Let me go talk to him."

"Be careful, he probably thinks you're an immortal. After all immortals are not supposed to know about their Watchers."

"Don't worry." As Marie got up to go, Alex intercepted a satisfied look cross Amanda's features. It was gone a fraction of a second later. She was up to something.

Alex couldn't help but follow her progress to the inept Watcher. The poor kid, who could only be twenty, if that, was rapidly trying to gather his things together and vanish, as Marie came up to him. She said a few words and then showed him her arm. He visibly relaxed. Amanda was right, he had thought Marie was an immortal. He found it funny and started to laugh. Amanda glared at him.

"You're not going to keep her. She's mine. I waited a long time to get a Watcher who was both honorable and able to keep up with me. I will not lose her to some male who has the hots for her. I will shoot you first."

Why did everyone want to shoot him? He wasn't sure if she was bluffing, but the point was moot.

"Being a Watcher is what and who she is. I couldn't take that away from her. I hope to keep in contact with her and to always be there if she needs me, but I will not ask her to give you up. She wouldn't and would resent me asking."

"Great, then we understand one another."

"Is that what this meeting was all about, a warning?"

"Partly, but mostly to get rid of that kid. He's driving me nuts. Today, I was shopping at Neiman Marcus, and he was right behind me. Literally right behind me. I backed up to look at this dress and knocked him into the rack of scarves. They all came down on top of his head. I apologized and left. Then, later in the street, I was getting a cab, and he ran down two old men to beat them to a cab to follow me. Marie has never done that. She's a professional."

Alex remembered what it was like for him, when he was following both women. He felt for the poor guy.

"So when you complained to Dawson, what did he say?"

"The kid needed the practice. At least I wouldn't kill him if he screwed up. There are many immortals who wouldn't think anything of killing someone following them. Watchers have to be good to survive. It's probably why they change their assignments so regularly. Any Watcher who stays with the same immortal for very long is either exceptional, or the immortal knows and doesn't care."

"Like Dawson."

"There are others."

Marie returned to them. "Watching you is the first time he's been in the field. He is just so excited and doesn't want to mess up. Can't you just put up with him for a few days?"

"No, I want you back. I don't trust him. Anyone that inept must be hiding something. Let me stay with you?"

"At Alex's? No way. An immortal can't live with her Watcher. It just isn't done."

"I promise to do what ever you say. I won't be any trouble. Please," she begged. "I just want to get rid of that kid, and living with you two will enable you to Watch both of us. Plus I can watch him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" he was affronted at her audacity.

"Adam's not sure that all the Hunters are gone from here. There may be attempts on your life."

He was incredulous. "And you think having you, an immortal, is going to help?" Then he started to think about his instinctive distrust of Lanata.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Marie turned to Alex. "Where is she going to sleep? There is only one spare room, and I'm in it. If she stays does this mean we'll have to draw straws to see who sleeps with you?"

Alex choked. She wasn't serious? The subject of Lanata fled his mind.

"What's the matter? Don't you like the idea of picking one of us?"

She must be teasing? "There is no way in this world that you are going to put her in my bed," he pointed to Amanda.

"Because I'm immortal?"

"No because you're amoral, conniving and will do anything to get your way."

"I don't know Alex, I think in her own way, she's tying to get me into your bed, what do you think?" Marie asked, hardly able to control the laughter in her voice.

Alex knew that getting Marie into his bed was the last thing that Amanda wanted.

"There is a couch in the living room that folds out into a bed, Amanda can have that."

The two women looked at each other. "This is not a good idea," Marie stated.

Alex could tell that Marie was weakening.

Amanda's face lost its teasing countenance. "I have observed the growing relationship between Joe and Mac for a couple of years now, and I want what they have. I want a Watcher who has honor and will not betray me at the drop of a hat, or a message from the computer."

"All of your Watchers have been honorable."

"But they haven't been my friends."

"That's because it is wrong. I give in now, then in a few weeks you'll try and wheedle a bit of information out of me. Then the favors escalate in frequency. I won't be used!"

"I won't use you."

"Yes, you will. Mac uses Joe all the time. I won't be company to that kind of behavior."

"Okay, how about just for now. Just until we clear up the Hunter mess to Adam's satisfaction."

With a huge sigh, Marie agreed. Alex couldn't believe their argument. He couldn't understand why Marie refused to be Amanda's friend. It was obvious to him that Marie liked Amanda, he just didn't see the problem.

So the three of them went back to his apartment. Marie called Joe and told him what was going on. She explained about Amanda's abhorrence of this new Watcher, and how she agreed to stay with them. Alex saw the satisfied grin that Amanda had as Marie was on the phone. Several times Amanda tried half-heartedly to seduce him, but her actions left him cold. But it never stopped her attempts, must be reflex on her part.

****

Part V

He left the next morning to go to work. He needed to get away from the women. What they would do all day, he didn't know and didn't care, as long as it had nothing to do with him. Much to his surprise he was given a new partner, Wilmington. They were to act as a team, although Wilmington did not like the idea.

"I've been on this force for ten years. I've worked alone for half of it." He started in as soon as they were alone in the car together.

Alex looked at him, "Sorry, tell it to the boss, I have no say in it."

Then Alex had a delicious idea. He should take his knew partner home and introduce him to Amanda. That should take care of two birds. He'd let his new partner know that he knew about immortals, and make Amanda shit her pants. It sounded better and better.

With a secret smile, "Mind if we run by my home for a minute? I forgot to pick something up?" He tried to look at Wilmington without guile. He should have checked to see how old this guy really was.

His partner gave him a disgusted snort, and said nothing.

They pulled up to the side of the building and he turned off the engine.

"Why don't you come up?" He was trying so hard not to laugh.

He grunted and got out of the car.

"I have a few guests staying with me right now, but they'll probably be leaving in a couple of days." There that ought to tell him that he wasn't living permanently with a female immortal.

They got into the elevator and Alex turned to his partner and watched. The elevator stopped and the door opened. As soon as they walked out, Wilmington stiffened. Alex pretended not to notice. His door burst open and Amanda came out, sword in hand.

"Jesus, Amanda, calm down. I just came to get my," he stopped because she did not back down.

"Amanda, this is my partner, Wilmington."

Wilmington had not drawn a sword; he just stood there staring at Amanda.

"Will you let us pass?" He tried again. This time she lowered her weapon and backed into the room. Alex walked in and Wilmington followed behind.

Marie was sitting on a chair observing. "Another immortal Alex? You seem to be surrounded by them?"

Wilmington spoke for the first time. "I thought you were dead?"

"Did you go back to check? No, they didn't kill me. They used me for weeks. Finally I removed one of their knives and killed the Italian. His buddies, shot me for my trouble and then rode off. I spent an entire month looking for you, before I gave up. I wanted

you dead for that."

"I was taken prisoner by Holtzhauer. The Italian didn't like that you favored me, and set me up. I never would have left you there if I had any choice." Wilmington looked at Alex and then at Marie. "Take my head if you do not believe me. I will not fight back."

Amanda threw her sword down on the ground and went up to him. She slapped him for all she was worth, leaving a red mark on both her hand and his face. Then she turned around and left the room. Alex went to his bedroom and found something to make his lie seem like truth.

The two men returned to the car. Alex felt bad about what had just occurred. He never would have believed that they would know each other.

Before he started the car, he turned to his knew partner. "I am really sorry for that. If I had known about that reaction, I never would have put you both through it."

"It's okay. I have lived with fear and guilt for the past three hundred years, anticipating this very meeting. I am glad it's over and I still have my head." Then he turned and smiled at Alex. "It's good to have a partner that knows what I am. I'm sorry for my cold treatment. You don't know what's it's like, always being on guard against discovery. This may work out for the best."

"Yes, well. I don't know a lot. I know about immortals. I know a little about the Game. I have never seen a Quickening."

"Do you know about holy ground?"

"Yes."

"No immortal can kill there. If we're in trouble, take us there. So how did you meet Amanda?"

"Through Marie. The two women are very close. I guess you could say it was accidental, but it's a long story."

"Does it have to do with Dirkgaard?"

"Yes, he Hunted immortals and I got caught up in it."

"So you met the Highlander?"

"Who?"

"Duncan MacLeod."

"Yes. You know him?"

"Only by reputation. I also know that Amanda is in love with him, so I've always stayed out of their way."

They talked a bit more, and Alex started feeling a lot better about his new partner. He was starting to understand Marie's fascination for Amanda.

When he got back to the office, he found another message from Lanata. He went to his office.

"So how do you like your new partner?"

Alex looked at him with a blank expression.

"I arranged for the two of you to be teamed up. I see that you took him to your house to meet Amanda. Very good idea."

Alex couldn't believe it. Was Lanata spying on him too?

"Now he knows that you know about immortals and won't try to hide things from you. I want you to keep track of everything he says and does and write them down for me." Then he laughed.

"I bet the reception he got was a big surprise. I wish I could have seen the look on Amanda's face. I take it both still have their heads?"

Alex didn't like his merriment. "Yes, no problem there. So you want me to be his Watcher?"

"Exactly. He doesn't know anything about us, but you've been around the department long enough that he won't expect that you mean him any harm." He laughed again. "Go now, I'm sure the women at home are wondering where you are."

Alex left the man's office. He felt a bit put off by the man's words and actions. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was getting a bad feeling. He didn't like the feeling of being watched. He needed to discuss this with Marie. This whole scenario just didn't seem kosher to him. He wasn't a trained Watcher; he shouldn't be doing this.

When he got home Amanda was no where to be found. Marie was lying on the couch reading another of her novels. She never heard him come in.

"Hey Marie, I'm home."

She looked up. "Hi. You sure do bring the surprises home. Got anymore?"

"No, but I need to discuss something with you. Where is Amanda?"

"Shopping."

"You believe her?"

"Yes, I guess I do. What's up?"

"This new partner of mine. Why has Lanata put us together. He made some comments today that just rub me the wrong way. He was fine last night, but I don't know, maybe it's nothing."

"Your gut is telling you that something is wrong?"

"Yes, it is. I just don't know what it is. Why is Amanda here? I think it's all connected, but I don't know how."

"She did say that Adam didn't believe the Hunters were gone. That was her excuse for being here. You want me to talk to her?"

"She won't tell you anything. If you were meant to know, she would have said something already. I feel manipulated. You think I should do as Lanata says?"

"Sure, just give him trivial info."

"Oh, I forgot. Lanata was quizzing me on some immortal called Methos. He says there is a rumor that MacLeod knows him, and since I was in Seacouver he wanted to know if I knew anything."

Marie had stiffened considerable after the name was mentioned. "What did you say?"

"I said that I hadn't heard the name mentioned. That is the truth. Nobody said that name the entire time I was there. He said that this Methos is five thousand years old." He didn't ask her if she knew him.

"I just wanted you to know that he asked me about this."

"Maybe you're right. He might be up to something."

They dropped the subject. He had done his part. For some instinctual reason he trusted Marie. Maybe she would talk to Amanda and they would come up with something.

The female immortal returned to the apartment after midnight. Marie was waiting up. Alex was waiting for her to go to bed. She still had the homing device and the bug planted in her belongings. He needed to get them out. He had forgotten entirely about them until that morning. With Amanda gone, it was his opportunity. But Marie wouldn't go to bed until the immortal had come home. Alex listened in from in his room.

"Where have you been?"

"What are you my mother?"

"No, your Watcher. If you can't be trusted, I'm going to bring the kid back."

"Don't you want to hear what I found out?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"I had dinner with Rafe."

"Who the hell is Rafe?"

"Rafe is Alex's new partner. I admit I'm not to fond of this set of names he's got, but I'll get used to it. Anyway, Rafe hates this chief called Lanata. He's pretty sure that this guy was part of the Dirkgaard conspiracy. Rafe just wasn't sure about Alex. I tried to convince him that Alex was on our side."

"Do you really believe it?"

"Yes, I do. Don't you?"

"Yes, I just wasn't sure about you. Do you know what Alex told me this evening? Lanata was questioning him about Methos."

"Shit. What did Alex say?"

"Told him that he had never heard the name before."

"Well, that's true. Did he ask you any questions?"

"Nope, just informed me what Lanata said. What are we going to do?"

"Rafe said he'd handle Alex."

"What's he going to handle?"

"Don't you worry about it. We have a plan."

"You two sound pretty chummy considering the fact that you practically had your sword next to his neck this afternoon."

Alex didn't hear anything else. Marie stomped to her room and all the lights were turned off. Alex worried all night long. How was Wilmington going to handle him?

The next morning Alex made it to work before Wilmington. He was filling out forms when the immortal came in.

"Hello Alexander. What's on the agenda for today?"

"We still have the Chase murder. A tip was phoned in last night."

"I don't trust tips."

"Me either.

The two men got into the car and drove into the city. Alex didn't know how to act. Wilmington seemed natural, not at all stiff as he had yesterday. They spent the morning following leads. They stopped briefly for lunch, then hit the streets once more. They seemed to work good as a pair.

"Amanda said you had dinner together last night."

"Yes, it felt good to get things out in the open. She told me all about Watchers and Hunters and how you got mixed up in it all."

"It was a shock. All I knew was that I trusted Marie. The more I followed her and reported back to Dirkgaard, the more I realized that my superior was crazy and Marie was sane. I think it's sad how fast I lost faith in Dirkgaard."

"Instinct, it's what makes you a good cop. Dirkgaard tried to recruit me, when I first joined the force. He had no idea what I was. I witnessed an execution and told him that I couldn't do it."

"So when did they find out that you were immortal?"

"They haven't."

"Yes, they have."

Alex saw his face drain of color. "All this time," he mused.

"At least Lanata knows. That's why he made me your partner. He thinks I'm going to report to him everything you do."

"Are you?"

"I'm not going to follow you. We're partners. I can tell him what we do during the day. I can mention if you take any heads. I won't tell him anything that you don't wish him to know."

Wilmington was quiet. They didn't accomplish much during the afternoon. After five, Wilmington asked Alex to come to his house.

"You can call me Rafe, you know. Usually I can remember that it's my name."

Alex smiled at the other man as they went into his house. Rafe lived in the suburbs, in a very nice house. Rafe showed him around his home and then they went into the kitchen. He told Alex to call Amanda and tell her that he was there. He did. When he hung up the phone and turned around, Rafe had a gun in his hand. He fired. Blackness.

****

Part VI

Alex felt a blinding, burning pain in his gut. He gasped for air, trying to overcome extreme nausea and dizziness. His mind wasn't functioning. The outside world did not exist, only the pain. Gradually a soft touch made him aware of his surroundings. Did he want to open his eyes? The dizziness didn't go away, it only eased and then increased in intensity. He heard voices. He remembered the gun. He remembered his new partner leveling the gun at him with an apologetic smile. Did he die? Oh God, NO!

His eyes flew open. There was Rafe and Amanda sitting across from him. He was lying on a couch and they were sitting there watching him. The pain was slowing decreasing. He gazed with accusing eyes at these people who he had considered friends.

Amanda got up and walked over to him. "I am sorry Alex, but we needed to do it. The trap was closing in on you and we didn't want to take the chance of losing you entirely."

"What do you mean?" His voice was raspy and his mind was still confused.

"Lanata was planning on murdering Rafe here and pinning the blame on you. This way he could get rid of you, a traitor to the human race, and do away with another immortal. Things were almost in place."

"What now?"

"You have to quit the force. Both you and Rafe have to disappear."

"Disappear? Where to?"

Rafe finally spoke. "I told Amanda last night that I would take you on as a student. We can go to Europe, or somewhere else in the US. I have homes all over the place."

"My teacher?"

"You need to learn the sword. MacLeod has Richie. Amanda cannot teach you, the style would be too different. That leaves me. I haven't had a student in over a hundred years. It's about time."

He tried to focus on the plans being made around him? "What about Marie? Does she know?"

"No, I didn't tell her. That is something for you to do, if you want."

His life was spinning out of control. He felt the hysteria rise up. "I have to tell her that I can't be a Watcher because I'm already an immortal." Then another piece fell into place.

"Adam kept repeating that I needed to be shot. Mac said it wasn't necessary yet. Here I thought they just wanted to get rid of me. Now I find out, they wanted to make me immortal." He laughed without feeling any humor in the subject.

Alex laid back down. He tried to gain control of himself. It was over and done with. He was immortal. He still didn't know what it all entailed, but that was what a teacher was for. He concentrated and tried to remember some of the things young Ryan had said. He couldn't. He remembered how easy it was for Amanda to catch him following her. Did she sense him just like she could sense the other immortals? He was afraid.

Amanda went into the kitchen and brought out a towel drenched in water. She unbuttoned his shirt and cleaned the blood off of his chest. He was surprised at the small quantity that was there. She made him sit up and brought over another shirt, one of his. She took off his old one and helped him put on the clear one. She was very efficient. There was not once ounce of sensuality in her movements. He was grateful for that.

"Are you ready to go back to your own place?"

"Yes, I think I am."

He stood up. His legs nearly buckled under him.

"Easy now," she warned him, grabbing his arm, as he teetered.

Rafe helped them into Amanda's car. "Good night partner," he said softly as he closed the door. Alex didn't reply.

When they arrived home, Alex didn't say a word to Marie; he just went to his room. He needed to be alone.

Throughout the evening he oscillated from rage to fear. Exhaustion soon took over and he slept. Nightmares plagued his rest. People kept coming after him with guns and swords. He kept dying and reviving. The sun rising woke him up. He was starving. As he sat up, he could feel the dizziness that he had the night before. Was this because of Amanda?

He quietly opened his door, and stepped out. He made his way to the kitchen. A noise startled him. Amanda was leaning on the door jam.

"Feeling any better?"

"Some."

"Marie's very worried."

"Amanda, could you just go away for a few hours."

"Sure. We can't stay here long. We gave you last night, because this is all so new to you. But, time is running out. We need to get out of Chicago as soon as possible, before Lanata catches on. Be careful while I'm gone, and don't leave here."

Alex made himself some breakfast and was sitting down to eat, when Marie came out. She poured herself some coffee and sat at the table with him.

"Are you okay? Amanda said you were feeling a bit sick. You definitely didn't look good last night."

"No, I'm not feeling very good. My whole world has turned upside down and I can't get oriented."

"What happened?"

Alex sighed. How was he going to tell her? He still didn't believe it himself. "I don't know where to begin."

He took another bite of his toast. "Remember back in Seacouver when all Adam wanted to do was to shoot me?" He paused.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Well, I thought he was a callous ass hole. I thought he wanted to kill me because he didn't know if I'd betray you guys."

"That wasn't it?"

"No, he wanted to shoot me."

"Adam's in town! He shot you last night?"

"No, Adam didn't shoot me, Rafe did. Him and Amanda decided it was time I became immortal."

Her jaw dropped. "You?"

He nodded.

Both were quiet. He continued eating, but the food tasted like cardboard. Each mouthful stuck in his throat and he thought maybe he'd choke. He gave a hysterical chuckle. He wouldn't die of it though.

"Now what," Marie asked.

"I'm going to disappear with Rafe. He's going to be my teacher."

"But why now?"

"Because of Lanata. I don't know, they're keeping me in the dark. They said something about the Hunters framing me for killing Rafe. I have to get out of town, quit the force, and everything else in my life and start over."

He paused.

"I have a confession to make. It's going to make you mad, but I need to tell you."

She looked at him.

"When you were first arrested, I placed listening devices within your belongings."

"You WHAT!"

"I bugged your wallet. You were a suspected criminal. I couldn't understand why Dirkgaard let you go, but I wasn't going to. This was just added insurance." Her eyes remained hard. "I think it was listening to you that made me realize that Dirkgaard was not on the up and up. You'd mention a name, and then he'd mention the same name. I want to get rid of them, but I haven't been able to get into your stuff."

She was not happy at his confession.

"Hey, you're a Watcher. You spy on immortals all the time. Why is this so different, because it's you?"

"Maybe. But I've never, well almost never, okay I see your point. Let's forget about it."

"Why do I feel that we've degenerated into, 'us' and 'them'."

"I'm sorry. You're right. This has been hard on you."

Before they could retrieve the electronics, there was a knock on the door. Marie sat back down at the kitchen table and Alex went to answer it.

"Lanata. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. I heard you called sick into work, you do look a bit pale." He walked into the apartment. He saw Marie sitting at the table. "Where's Amanda?"

"I don't know," Marie answered.

"Salzer, it's your job to know. I think you're getting a bit too close to your assignment."

"I agree. After I leave here, Joe is going to assign me someone different."

"Why don't you stay here. I can always use someone with experience. Most of the immortals in Chicago are very dangerous, and I hate to use rookies on them."

"I'll think about it."

"Could I have some coffee. I've been so rushed that I never got my morning cup."

Alex could tell that he didn't want to leave. Why?

"Sure."

They sat at the table and drank their coffee. Alex and Marie were self-conscious, but Lanata didn't seem to feel the tension. They talked of immortals and Watchers. Then Alex got dizzy. He tried very hard not to let it show. Amanda and Rafe must be back. It would be deadly to let Lanata know of his new immortality.

The door burst open and the two immortals walked in. Rafe was hurt. Blood was pouring out of his chest, but was able to walk on his own. Both stopped as they spotted Lanata sitting at the table. Alex didn't know what to do. The police chief oozed compassion.

"Oh, what happened." He rushed out of his chair and went over to the injured immortal. "Let me help you."

Alex jumped up also, not wanting to let Lanata too close to his partner and now teacher. They got him onto the couch.

"What happened?" Alex echoed the question.

Amanda answered. "He was challenged and fought."

It was obvious that he was healing. Alex watched, fascinated, as the Quickening knitted the muscles back together. Rafe's pain was going away, and his eyes became clearer.

"Who was it," Marie asked, interested, in spite of Lanata.

"I don't know. He never identified himself. I had seconds to draw my sword, and he fought like a mad man. The fight didn't last long, he was totally out of control. He did get a few good hits, but I severely outmatched him." He took a deep breath.

Lanata glared at Marie. She looked defensive.

"What, everyone here knows about everyone else. Good God man. Mr. Lanata and I are Watchers. Amanda and Rafe are immortals. Now here's poor Alex caught in the middle, probably confused about everything."

'Boy was that an understatement,' Alex thought to himself.

"Miss Salzer, there is no need to voice everything aloud."

Marie grunted. "While I'm sure that Rafe has healed nicely, I'm sure that he is tired and wishes for some peace and quiet. Let me escort you to the door."

Lanata wasn't happy with his overt dismissal, but there was little he could do. With a disgusted grunt, he got up and followed Marie to the door.

"Thank you so much for stopping in to see how Alex is doing. I'm sure he appreciates your thoughtfulness."

She closed the door and rested her body against the frame giving an audible sigh of relief.

Rafe sat up. "We don't have a lot of time. Right now, he is assembling a task force to take us out. Alex, pack your stuff. You're never coming back."

"Can I call someone to come in and pack everything and put it into storage?"

"Yes, after we can get out of here safely."

Alex went into his room and did his packing. It was so hard knowing which things to take and what to leave behind. He could hear Rafe and Amanda talking in the next room. Then Marie came into his room.

"I feel responsible for this. I am so sorry that things turned out this way."

"At least I learned about this before I died. I think the shock would have been greater if I had learned about immortality after Rafe shot me."

"Maybe. They are planning for us to separate. You men go one way, and we go another. Good luck with your training. I wish I could go along, but we're supposed to act as decoys."

To Alex's surprise she came over and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you. I feel selfish, but I'm glad we got to know one another."

He hugged right back. "I am too. Maybe you can become my Watcher someday?"

She smiled, "Maybe."

Amanda shouted from the other room. "Shake a leg in there. Time is wasting."

Marie had her suitcase already by the couch. Alex added his to the pile.

"Oh Marie, can I get those bugs out of your purse now?"

All three stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

He couldn't interpret what they were thinking. Suddenly, Amanda started smiling. His stomach felt like it had a cement weight in it. She looked at Rafe. Rafe looked at him.

"You still have the receivers on you?"

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

"Just what we need. Let's go."

Alex was confused.

Rafe drove one car and Amanda drove the other.

"Get the receiver out Alex."

He turned it on and immediately heard the running commentary.

"...blue car, four occupants. They haven't tried anything, but are matching our speed exactly. Turning off the highway onto Lehigh Station Road. They too have turned off. I'm going a steady forty-five miles an hour. The four men look military, short hair, scowling all the time. They do not look like the type to be cajoled into anything."

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"We have back-ups."

"Who?"

"They are heading towards MacLeod. Amanda called him last night, while you were dead. We had this all planned then."

"Is MacLeod bringing Dawson?"

"Who's that?"

"MacLeod's Watcher and Marie's boss."

"No idea."

"...I think it's time for lunch, don't you Marie? Why don't we stop at this cute little diner and get a sandwich. Look, doesn't that look just like Duncan's thunderbird?"

Alex had to laugh at the way Amanda was narrating the trip.

"Hey Amanda, there's Duncan, Adam and Joe. Are they joining us for lunch?"

"I guess they're going to be fine." Rafe said unnecessarily. Alex believed that Amanda would always land on her feet.

The two men heard the car doors slam and some talking. Then there was a gun shot. Alex gasped in shock.

"Don't worry, we're headed that way. We timed it so that we would come the other way and give them 10 minutes."

"We're the back-up."

"Yup, but we've had a tail too. Don't turn around," Rafe commanded.

"In the glove compartment there are two guns. One is yours, I lifted it while you were dead."

"You sure did accomplish a lot while I was dead."

"Years of practice, getting the most out of what time you do have. Take your gun and load it. Things are going to get hairy from here on out."

Their car roared into the parking lot of a deserted diner. The little building was dilapidated. The crushed stone parking lot already had four cars in it, but no sign of people. The tail pulled in right behind them and the two men scooted behind the door and started to fire. Alex covered for Rafe as he made his way to another car, so that they could fire from different angles. The newcomers did not know of Rafe's new position, so when they got out to fire on Alex, Rafe took them both down with a minimal amount of fuss. Rafe and Alex made their way over to the fallen bodies. The two men both had Watcher tattoos.

Then the two immortals went back to the receiver to see if they could hear the two women at all.

"...Mac I'm telling you that those shots are coming from Alex and Rafe." Marie sounded insistent.

"I don't care. Amanda is dead, and Joe is wounded. We have to proceed on the assumption that we are about to be assaulted by another bunch of..."

The three immortals were now within buzz range of each other.

"Okay I concede."

"They can hear what we say. I've been bugged."

"Alright Alex and Rafe, if you can hear me, fire once into the air."

Rafe fired.

Alex could almost feel the relief coming from MacLeod.

"We've got three Hunters somewhere outside stalking the perimeter. Joe's been shot, but is okay, for now. Amanda, took the first bullet, protecting Marie and is now dead, for at least another 10 minutes. Adam is outside, trying to find and kill the other three."

Alex and Rafe looked at each other. They couldn't feel his buzz. Where were the other three Hunters? Slipping into cop mode, they covered each other as they searched the premises. They came to the building and walked inside.

"It's just us. There is no one out there."

MacLeod came barreling out of the building. "Did you feel the buzz of another immortal?"

"No," Alex responded.

"The Hunters have him then."

He was instantaneously their leader. The three immortals went out in search of Adam. Alex felt the buzz first.

"Over here!"

They quickly made their way in that direction. They came to an abrupt halt as they took in the scene before them.

Three men were tied to a tree. They were all unconscious, and very bloody. Adam was sitting at some distance chewing on a piece of grass.

"What took you so long?" His piercing eyes drilled into Alex. "Welcome to the club."

They carried the prisoners back to the deserted diner. Amanda had woken up, and was in a foul mood because she had missed all the action.

Adam knelt down to Joe. "So what do you want done with these, traitors?"

Alex couldn't believe what he was seeing. Adam, who was probably this Methos, reputed to being five thousand years old, was deferring to Joe's judgement.

Joe looked down at his leg. There was a bullet hole through his thigh.

"Execute them," he said with command. Then he started complaining. "Do you know how much a prosthetic leg costs?" He had a smile on his face.

Rafe urged Alex to back up and leave. They were through here. Alex gave Marie one last look, one last wave, then he left with Alex. They returned to the car and drove back to the highway.

"We're heading to my home in Virginia. It's up in the hills; had it since the Civil War. We can start your training there."

"Thank you for agreeing to be my teacher. With everything else that's been going on, I just want you to know that."

They drove in silence for some time. Alex could see that Rafe was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I just can't get over the level of commitment those four have."

Alex didn't pretend to misunderstand. "It drew me to their side like nothing else could. There are two more back in Seacouver; Richie who is MacLeod's student, and his Watcher. Close friends are hard to come by, and the way they are willing to come to each other's aid, no matter the cost or reason, is very seductive. I can understand why

Amanda needs Marie's friendship so badly."

"I've never seen my Watcher. I wonder if I have one?"

"If you didn't, I'm sure you'll get one now."

The two men settled in for the long ride to the mountains.

****

The End


End file.
